Mobile computing devices such as smartphones and tablet computers are continuously evolving into more complex devices with increasing computational and storage capacity. As mobile devices become more powerful, users are storing increasing amount of data on their mobile computing devices, executing an increasing number of applications on their mobile computing devices, and accessing an increasing number of services on their mobile computing devices. The increasing amount of applications and services used to find information in a particular domain is making it increasingly difficult for users to retrieve the information they desire. A user must often navigate through a series of menus and screens associated with different applications or services to find and retrieve information that a user desires.
Many applications have built-in search mechanisms to search for information associated with the application. For example, some applications specialize in finding information related to certain domains such as restaurants, music, sports, stocks and so forth. Furthermore, even when a user is able to find useful results, it is often difficult to organize and retrieve the results when a user wants to view results at a later time A user is often required to relaunch the particular application that previously found information for the user, navigate a history page and select the desired entry if the user can find it. History pages often don't summarize results so finding the desired entry from a previous search is often a challenge.
Furthermore, although voice functionality is included in some applications, such functionality is often cumbersome and frustrating for many users. Users are often reluctant to utter voice commands in a natural way, and instead, attempt to modify their natural way of speaking so that the application on the mobile computing device will accurately derive their intention.